Future Diary: The Next Generation
Future Diary: The Next Generation is an idea for a Horror Fan Film by Nick C Plot Ian Axel is considered a lone wolf and an outsider to others, his only interests are music, writing in the diary on his phone and a girl in his class called Jasmine Stephan, whenever he makes a drastic decision, he decides it with a coin flip. On his way home, he encounters a strange person in a hoodie. When he returns home, he just plays some video games before adding in some entries in his diary before going to bed. The next morning, Ian recieves some entries in his diary about the future, confusing Ian, until they all come true, Ian uses the diary to cheat on a test. After school, he recieves a message about a serial killer who is coming after him, he retreats to his apartment building, inside the elevator, he finds Jasmine, who keeps on acting like she's the serial killer, she tricks Ian into going to the underground parking lot, when they arrive, Ian tries to avoid her, until she explains what's going on, the serial killer finds them and chases them, when Ian hides, he grabs a cane, when the killer catches Jasmine, she knocks the killer's phone out of his hand, Ian comes out and uses the cane to smash the killer's phone, as he was instructed to do so by Jasmine, when Ian smashes the killer's phone, the killer's body shatters into pieces. Cast Nick C as Ian (First)- The film's main protagonist. He is a lone wolf and an outsider who just wishes for his life to have more meaning, his wish causes him to enter the game. His weapon of choice is a Cane, but he also uses a sword on occassions. His diary is dubbed 'The Individual Diary', which gives him info about his surroundings but never mentions him, it is his cellphone. Whenever he needs to make a drastic decision, he makes a coin flip. TBA as Jasmine (2nd)- The film's secondary protagonist. She works together with Ian to take out other diary users, however, they start to develop feelings for eachother and can't bring themselves to kill eachother. Her diary is dubbed 'The Strategy Diary' which gives her 3 options of how to adress a situation and then lets her choose one of them, but if the plan doens't work, she can't choose another, instead she must wait for new entries TBA as Third- A serial killer, it is unknown how to he was entered into the game. His weapon of choice is a machete. His diary is dubbed 'The Homicide Diary', which tells him who to kill next and how but never says what his victims are going to do, it is his cellphone. He is the first entrant in the game to die. Norman Dunn as Kevin Kagen (4th)- A private investigator. He was entered into the game for an opportunity to put a stop to crime. His weapon of choice is a Revolver. His diary is dubbed 'The Evidence Diary', which gives him details about any crimes he is investigating, it is his cellphone. Richard Williams as Ray Masons (5th)- A hyperactive, impatient troublemaker. He entered the game to have some fun. His weapon of choice is a collection of poisonous smoke bombs. His diary is dubbed 'The Hype Diary' which tells him how to attack on 3 occasions each day, but if all 3 fail, he must wait another day for more entries, it is his sketchpad. TBA as Tori Karen (6th)- A cult leader with a history of sight problems. It is unknown why she was entered into the game. She doesn't have a weapon of choice and instead relies on her followers to fight for her. Her diary is dubbed 'The Vision Diary', it shows her what all her followers see, it is a scroll. TBA as 7th TBA as 8th- A restaurant owner Bethany Makinson as Elizah Bennett (Ninth)- A local terrorist and demolitions expert TBA as 10th TBA as 11th TBA as 12th- A blind vigilante, he entered the game to deliver his own brand of 'Justice'